


Repairs and Rarepairs

by GayFrankensteinsMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFrankensteinsMonster/pseuds/GayFrankensteinsMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donut has some mechanical troubles, and Lopez has some emotional troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs and Rarepairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertDraggon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/gifts).



> randomdraggon wanted robotnuts and i always aim to please.   
> feedback/comments are appreciated \o/

Lopez wasn’t sure why he had a soft spot for the pink soldier. He was loud and chattery and a chronic mistranslator, with a borderline-terrifying way with words. He was touchy-feely and chipper and sensitive. He was _Donut_ , for crying out loud. And. He was Lopez! Lopez, la Pesado! He who shakes the ground as he walks, ex-commander of a _robot army_!

So it baffled him, really fried his circuits, when he almost enthusiastically welcome Donut into the room he’d been given. Now, robots don’t need sleep. He’d outlined this very clearly when he’d been “rescued” from the Federal army, and yet - big surprise! - no one had listened. So he had his own separate quarters, his own flimsy cot, and his own pink-clad teammate sprawling out in his space. Donut was out of armor, which wasn’t the wisest decision on his part, and fiddling with his implanted hearing aids.

“I mean, first I go to Sarge for help, but no, he’s just too busy, and then I can’t even find Simmons! I’d go to Doctor Grey, but she’s. Whoa. I don’t know, Lopez. She scares me! You’re the only person I’d trust around here!”

Donut sat up on Lopez’s cot, expression almost at a pout. If Lopez had lungs, or a mouth, he’d be sighing. But, again. He had a soft spot for Donut. So he just shook his head, bending down to gather up the spare set of tools that he kept around for minor repairs, and sat down next to Donut. The other soldier grinned, turning to cup his hands over the sides of Lopez’s helmet.

“Oh, Lopez! See, I always knew you’d have my back! I mean, if a soldier won’t help out his fellow men, then what kind of soldier is he?”

“[The kind that get assigned to this unit. Stop moving. I can’t fix your implants if you’re facing me.]” Lopez tapped the back of his screwdriver to the side of Donut’s head, hoping he’d get the picture. Donut did not, and instead moved closer to Lopez. He was practically sitting on the robot’s lap, still holding his helmet and now almost tenderly rubbing circles on the visor.

“[I’m serious. I can’t fix them like this.]”

“I think it’s so admirable that you’d help someone out in a time of need! I mean, something like that would deserve a reward, even!”

“[I haven’t done anything. You’re not listening to me. You can’t reward me for doing nothing.]”

He wasn’t listening because he couldn’t. The thought finally crossed Lopez’s mind, and he let out a tinny sigh. He placed one hand on the side of Donut’s face, gently tilting it to give him enough room to start working. It was delicate work, and it would’ve gone a bit faster if Donut would stop talking during it, but it got done nevertheless. Let it not be said that Lopez la Pesado was not diligent. When he finished he set down the tools and flicked the implant back on, snapping his fingers next to Donut’s ear. Donut jumped, clutching his chest as he shot a betrayed look at Lopez.

“Don’t surprise me like that! You are just the rudest.” There was a snippy reply prepared and ready for delivery, but then Donut just went ahead and gave Lopez a big, overdramatic kiss, right on the top of his helmet.

“It’s okay, though. I forgive you! You did save me a trip to Doctor Grey!” Lopez was more than a little surprised. Partly by the fact that Donut was so free with affection, and partly because he hadn’t minded. Not one bit. He sat there, hands hovering in front of him. He was entirely unsure as to what he should do. He settled for tapping the front of his helmet with the tip of a finger, and then touching it gently to Donut’s lip. That will have to do. Donut looked almost surprised, before breaking into a broad grin.

“Aw, I didn’t know you cared like that! It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone that you’re just a big softie.”

“[I am not.]”

Donut just smiled, one arm wrapped around Lopez’s shoulders.

“Seriously, pal! Lips are sealed.”


End file.
